DrO's Daughter And The Gold Ranger
by windrangeryellow
Summary: Jaime is Dr.Os daughter she is also the gold ranger. Cover photo is micro raptor. I thought it looked cool so that's Jaime's zord.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS DINOTHUNDER. I OWN ONLY CHARACTERS CASSIE, JAIME, AND OLIVIA.**

A girl runs down the street towards a house. Or more preferably Dr.O's house. Trent, Cassie, Olivia, Conner, Eathan, and Kira see her.

"Who's that," asks Trent.

"I don't know," says Conner. They watch as she goes into the house. "Maybe we should tell Dr. O."

"Good idea," says Kira. She holds her morpher up to her mouth. "Hey Dr.O some girl just went into your house."

"Ok thank you Kira," says Dr. O from Kira's morpher.

**IN THE HOUSE**

"Jaime? Jaime is that you?" asks Dr.O coming up the stairs from the lair.

"Yea dad it's me."

"What took you so long?"

"Oh, I missed the bus so I ran home."

"You do realize I work there right?"

"How can I forget your my science teacher remember." Dr. O smiles.

"Ok, I get it go do your homework."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, now go." I sigh.

"Ok." Then I turn and go up the stairs. I go to my room and put my backpack down. I look around my new room. It's alot different from my mom's house. I'm hoping she'll come back one day. Incase your wondering no she is not dead. I take out my books and start my homework.

**THE RANGERS**

"Hey, Cassie. So, you doin anything tomorrow?" asks Eathan. Cassie giggles.

"No, no I'm not why do you ask?" asks Cassie.

"Do you want to?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"Dinner and a movie," he stops and looks at Olivia and Conner "how about we make it a double date."

"What?" says Olivia and Conner at the same time.

"Oh, come on it's obvious you to like each other," says Cassie. Conner and Olivia look at each other.

"Ok, we'll go on a double date," says Olivia.

"Yay," says Cassie. "So, where are we going?"

"I was thinking pizza and Planet of the Apes," says Eathan.

"Sweet, I really wanna see that movie," says Olivia. Trent walks up.

"I wonder if Dr. O ever found out who that girl was," he says.

"I dunno we can ask him in class tomorrow. That is if we get a chance," says Olivia.

"Hey, guys there's a monster attacking downtown. You better get down here fast," says Dr.O from Conners morpher.

"Ok, we'll be right there," says Conner and they start running toward downtown.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS DINOTHUNDER. **

Jaime POV

"Jaime, I'm going out I'll be back soon," my dad calls up the stairs.

"Ok," I yell back. I hear the front door close. I get up off my bed and walk into the hall and down the stairs. Good he really is gone. I walk into my dad's office for no apparent reason. I see a small T-rex skeleton on the table. "Oh, how cute." I walk over and touch it's head then I open it's mouth. As soon as I do the chest next to the table opens. "What the..." I walk over and look inside. Stairs desend under ground. "Ok, now that's about the coolest thing I've seen since I've been here. I step into the chest and walk down the stairs. When I get to the bottom I look around I'm in some kinda comand center. There's a computer against a wall I walked over to it. And no I'm not a computer geek. On the screen the power rangers were fighting some mutant/alien in their mega-zord. "Power rangers comand center? But how?" I look around the room and see a little metal breif case. I walk over to it and as I inspect it I see it has a little lock on it. I pull a barret out of my hair and pick the lock. I open the case and am shocked by what I see. I look back at the screen and see that they had destroyed the monster/alien thing. They jumped out of the mega-zord and the mega-zord vanishes. They demorph and I'm shocked at who it is. Well, one of them anyway the rest I didn't know. The one I was shocked at was my dad.

Olivia POV

"Yes we did it we're so awesome," I say. Conner smiles at me.

'"Yes we are amazing," he says.

"So, what now? Oh, Dr.O did you ever figure out who that girl was?" asks Trent.

"Oh, yea. She's nothing to worry about," he says. Then he turns and walks to his car and drives away.

"Hu, that was interesting," says Cassie.

Jaime POV

I run up the stairs and into my dads office slamming the lid of the chest closed so he wouldn't know I was down there. I pull my sleeve back to look at the bracelet. There was something strange about it. For one thing the bracelet had like connected to my wrist like I was ment to have it or something. The other strange thing was I couldn't get it off. (**Author note: remember when that happened to Trent?**) I was lucky it wasn't tight or uncomfortable.

"Jaime!" I hear my dad come in. I gasp and yank my sleeve dowm rushing out of his office. My dad sees me come out and raises an eyebrow. "What were you doing in there?"

"N-nothing just lookin around the house," I say.

"Ok, if you say so," he says. I smile and run up the stairs to my room. The only bad thing was I forgot I closed my door. I was still walking I would've walked right into the door but for some reason I didn't I passed right through it. I spin around and stare at my door. _What the heck just happened?_ I walk over to my bed trying to figure what just happened. I pulled my sleeve up again looking at the bracelet. I twisted my wrist and the bracelet shimmered and changed.

"Wow, what's this?" The bracelet changed into some device. I have no idea what it is but was cool looking. I pulled sleeve back down and went back to my homework.

Cassie POV

We walk into the command center and see Dr.O pacing the floor.

"Dr.O what's wrong?" I ask.

"Someone took the gold gem," he says.

"The what?" asks Ethan.

"The gold gem. It harnesses the power of phasing and the gold morpher. In the wrong hands it could be very dangerous," he says.

"Ok, I know I'm the slow one but aren't they all dangerous in the wrong hands? Oh, and what's phasing?" asks Conner.

"The phasing is the reason that it's way more dangerous in enemy hands. Phasing is where you pass through objects without harm. That means if it is in enemy hands then we wount be able to harm whoever it is," says Dr.O. We all look at each other.

"That's not good. We have to find it come on guys," says Olivia.

"Hey, wait I thought I was the leader," says Conner. Olivia rolls her eyes and grabs his arm dragging him out the enterence. We all follow them. Dr.O and Trent stay behind to search for the gem on the computer.

Nobody POV

Trent and Dr.O sit at the computer tryin to find the gold gem while the others where scouting the city for it. Suddenly the computer started flashing and Dr.O and Trent look really confused.

"Ok, either this computer is really messed up and Ethan needs to fix it or the gem really is in my house. But that doesn't make sense there's only one other person in my house...Oh no," Dr.O stops and jumps up from the chair running up the stairs Trent right behind him.

"Wait Dr.O what's going on?" he asks.

"Just follow me." They climb out of the chest and walk out of the office. They come out just in time to see Jaime walk out the door. "Jaime wait!" She turns and sees them then wips around and bolts.

"So, her name is Jaime who is she?"

"I'll explain some other time right now you should go home and study for the test tomorrow if you fail another one..."

"Yea, yea I know," Trent cuts him off and walks out the door.

Jaime POV

**THREE HOURS LATER**

It's late so I go back to the house. The lights are still on so I can't open the door to go in. I concentrate and walk straight through the front door. I still don't know how I do it but I'm almost sure it has something to do with the gem. I hear my dad talking on the phone and sneak up the stairs and into my room. I fall onto my bed, close my eyes and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jaime POV**

I waited anxiously for the bell to ring. I had to get out of the room before my dad could stop me. I felt someone looking at me and looked to my left and see a guy with black hair and brown eyes staring at me. If I remembered correctly his name is Trent. He looked away and went back to his test. I looked at mine. I was already done. Science was one of my best subjects considering my dad is a science teacher and before that a scientist. I looked up at the clock. Two more minutes. I looked at Trent he looked panicked. He kept looking from the clock to his test working franticly. I felt bad for him. I sighed quietly. Suddenly the bell rang and I jumped.

"Ok, leave the tests at your table and have a great afternoon," says my dad. I look at Trent again and see he's much more relaxed. He must have finish right before the bell. I jump up from my seat and rush out the door before my dad can stop me.

**Kira POV**

I watch Jaime run out of the room. She seemed to be in a big rush. She also seemed quite interested in Trent but maybe that's just me. I get up and follow her. Cassie and Olivia follow me. We walk out the door and look around.

"There," I point at the end of the hall just as she disappears. Trent appears behind us.

"She is one interesting person," he says. I nod.

"Now let's find out why she's in such a rush," says Cassie. We all run after her. We follow her all the way to Hayley's Cyberspace. We hide behind the counter. As we watch a guy with blonde hair walks up to Jaime. The guy (if I may say so myself) is very good looking. He gives Jaime a quick hug.

"Who's he?"I ask. Hayley walks up behind us.

"What are you guys doing?" she asks.

"Um, nothing," I say.

"Hayley how much do you know about that girl over there," asks Cassie pointing at Jaime.

"Ah, Jaime Oliver…." She started but Trent cut her off.

"Wait… Oliver? As in…" he starts Hayley nods.

"Yea, didn't you know?" she says.

"Wait, know what?" asks Livi.

"That she's Tommy's daughter."

"Daughter?" me, Livi, and Cassie say together. Trent just stares at Hayley in shock.

"Anyway, she's a martial arts expert."

"Expert?" Cassie says and Hayley nods.

"Ok, but who's that guy?" I ask. Hayley shrugs.

"I don't know. I've never seen him before. He's probably new in town."

"But, Jaime's new and you about her," says Trent.

"Yes but you forget I've known Tommy for a long time."

"So who's he married to?" asks Livi.

"Do you guys remember the video you watched soon before we rescued Tommy?" asks Hayley. We all nod.

"He married Kat. But they got divorced before Kat found out she was pregnant."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because Tommy was so involved in his work and she got fed up with it."

"How does he know about Jaime then?" asks Cassie.

"Kat felt Tommy had a right to know he was a father. So, she told him." We all nod understanding finally.

**Jaime POV**

I knew perfectly well the rangers had followed me. I just didn't know why. I pretended I didn't notice them while I talked to my cousin Jason. Jason was probably one of my favorite cousins. He knew more about me than anyone else in my family except maybe my dad. To be honest I told him just about everything. And that wasn't about to change.

"Jason you know a lot about Power Rangers right?" I ask him. He nods.

"Yea, why?"

"Do you know where the most resent rangers get their power?"

"I think it's some type of gem why?"

"That's what I thought." I shifted my position so the rangers couldn't see my wrists. Jason looked at me confused. I pulled back my sleeve to reveal the bracelet with gem on it.

"Wow, that's cool. Wait, does that mean you're a…" he starts but I cut him off.

"Shhh, I think so." I twist my wrist and the morpher appears. Jason grins.

"Have you tried morphing yet?"

"No, I don't know what to say to morph."

"Oh, yea that's a problem. Do know who the rangers are?" he asks in a whisper.

"Yea."

"Ok, problem solved just follow them when they go into battle and then you'll find out what to say," he says smiling.

"Yea, that works."

"How did you get that anyway?" he points at the bracelet. I hesitate. "Come on you can tell me. I swear I won't tell anyone."

"Ok, I found it in this secret place under my dad's house." Jason looks shocked.

"You're kidding right?" I shake my head. "Wow."

"Yea, I know."

"Oh, guess what…"

"What?"

"My mom for some reason decided to move us out here." I stare at him for a second trying to figure out if he was joking. I could tell he wasn't. I smiled.

"Awesome, I'll actually know someone."

"Yea, Jaime do you know them?" Jason points to the rangers.

"Not really they go to my school and…"

"And what?" I motion for him to come closer.

"They're the rangers," I whisper in his ear.

"Looks like they're getting a message." I look over and see one of the girls with brown holding her bracelet up to her ear. The rangers get up and run out. Jason and I follow them quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a really long time guys. I've been really caught up in wattpad and Tumblr and stuff like that.**

**Jaime POV**

Jason and I crept after the rangers quietly. They stopped in front of something that looked so bizarre I can't even describe it. A couple more guys show up and my dad.

"Why is your dad here? And who are the other guys?" asks Jason.

"They're all rangers," I say. Jason's jaw drops.

"Oh, talk about ugly," says the guy in red that just showed up. The girl next to him giggled and he grinned at her. "Ok ready?"

"Ready," said everyone else in unison.

"Dino Thunder Power Up! Ha!" they all shouted together morphing into rangers.

"Ok, so the morphing sequence is pretty self explanatory," I say turning to Jason.

"Are you gonna go help them?" Jason asks.

"No, I'll help them if they really need help," I say as I start to walk. I'm not walking away from the fight cause I have to be here incase they need help. Jason walks with me.

"So do you know what dinozord you have?" I stop.

"No, I don't. I guess we'll find out though."

"Hey, you two need to get out of here. It's not safe," says the red ranger running up to us. I just stare at him for second.

"Ok, see ya," I say and just start walking away. I look back and see Jason looks a bit shocked. He runs after me.

"Jaime what are you doing? You have to-" he starts but I cut him off.

"Jason I'm going to climb that building," I point at the building behind me. "And I'm going to watch from there to make sure I am can help them."

"Oh, I'll come with you then." I shrug.

"Ok, whatever you want." I turn and run for the building, Jason right on my heels. We stop in front of the building.

"Jaime have you actually figured out how your going to get to the top of the building?"

"Ummm, no but I'll figure something out." I stare upward toward the top of the building. I start to walk around the building. I stop when I come to a ladder leading up to the roof.

"Well, that's convenient." I nod.

"Yea, ok let's go.'' I grab a rung and start climbing Jason right behind me. It doesn't take long to reach the top. I walk to the edge. That's when I realize just how high this building really is.

"You didn't think about how tall this building was did you." Jason walks up behind me. Dang this boy knows me too well.

"Nope. Obviously thinking isn't something I do very well." Jason starts to laugh really hard. He laughs so hard he falls over. I stare at him like he's a freak. He finally stops laughing and gets up.

"Don't look at me like that. At least I think things through." I stick my tongue out at him and turn around. "Very mature Jaime."

"I know. I'm very proud of my matureness." I watch as the rangers fight. They appear to be failing very badly. My theory was proved when the purple and red rangers are knocked back as they demorph. They are followed by the pink and blue rangers. Who are followed by the black, white, and yellow rangers. The rangers help each other up and back away from the creature. "Guess it's my turn." I step away the edge so the other rangers couldn't see me if they happened to look up. "Dino Thunder Power Up! Ha!" I go through the motions I'd seen the other rangers do. In seconds I look like a ranger.

"That is so cool." I turn to face Jason. "I never thought my cousin would be a power ranger."

"Believe me I never thought I'd be a ranger either.'' I press the button in the center of my belt and a sword appears in my hand. "Cool. See ya." I turn and jump off the building.

**Olivia POV**

"Dino Thunder Power Up! Ha!" I look around to find the source of the call. I look up and see some one jumping off the top of a building.

"OH MY GOD!" I say trying to get up but failing and falling again. Who ever it is lands on a ground and stands. It's odd because the building is pretty tall. The person runs forward toward us. As the person gets closer I see who it is. A Gold Ranger. The first person the gold ranger gets to is Trent. I can now see the ranger is a girl. I struggle to stand, afraid she was going to hurt him, only to fall again.

"It seems to me that you guys need some help," she says surprising me.

"Wait, you're not on their side?" Cassie asks as if she read my mind. Actually that's probably exactly what she did since that was her power. The girl laughs.

"Um, no only losers would be on their side," she states bluntly before turning to face the mutant...thing. She swings a sword around and runs full speed toward the mutant. It slashes at her only to have the blade go right through her. I blinked in surprise before remembering that Dr.O said that the gold power is to phase. The mutant seems surprised as well but had no time to react before she turns slightly to the side and slamming her shoulder into it knocking it to the ground. The mutant stumbles to it's feet and then goes to swing it's sword at her. Before anyone knew what was happening the mutant exploded.

"What the heck just happened?" Cassie asked. We all just shook our heads not sure how to answer. The girl strolls back to us.

"So that's all I can do for you for now. See you next time." And with that she walked off. I glanced at where the mutant had been in time to see it grow.

"Alright, that was weird," said Conner. "Okay, let's get this over with."

**OMG I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER! I'M ALSO SORRY THIS IS SHORT!**


End file.
